Shinichi is back
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: I know that there are a lot of storys like this, but Shinichi has found a cure for APTX 4869. He wont turn back. Now what? ShinXRan


**Ok I know I haven't written a fanfic in like forever but just today I was looking for a story where Conan turns back into Shinichi eternally, and surprisingly there aren't that many… so here I go!**

**Oh btw, please check out my other story shrunk, I'm 4 reviews off from having 200 reviews :D**

It was a normal day for Conan as well for Ran. The weather was calm and the steady breeze lifted the tips of Ran's hair. Mouri seemed like he had just woke up, which he had. Another finished case for sleeping Kogoro. Yep, just another normal day.

The three of them flagged a taxi then made way for home. Ran tried to make conversation but failed utterly.

Conan's back pocket buzzed, an email. He flipped he lid up, it was from Haibara. It read out:

_I have exciting news, come over as soon as possible._

'What could this be about?' Conan thought as he flipped the lid shut, he would go over and investigate when they got back.

"So… um…" Ran tried again. She saw Conan put his phone back, a chance! "Who was that from?"

"Haibara, she wants me to go over. Apparently it's urgent and I must go over as soon as possible." Conan said lazily.

"Oh." Ran sighed. At least they were almost back, sitting in a car with these 'conversational' people was driving her crazy. Even though it was late they could at least show SOME energy. It was only 9:30 PM. They got out of the taxi, gave him his pay and entered Mouri Detective Agency. From there Conan took his leave, shooing of Ran from worrying about him going out at this hour alone.

'I'm fine,' he told himself. 'I'm actually 17, I don't need someone with me.' He walked at a pleasant pace to the professor's house as well as Haibara's. He needed to see what this urgent thing she just couldn't wait for could possibly be. There was nothing better than a permanent cure for the APTX 4869, but like that would happen. She would have said that in the email since that's so important.

Soon he arrived at the professor's house to see Haibara waiting for him outside, white impatient if u ask me. She gave him a sly glare showing she wasn't happy that it had taken him so long, he raised his hands up in defense, "Sorry, I can explain…"

"No need, I have something that will make you, let's just say very happy."

"The only thing that would make me very happy is if you have found a permanent cure for my childless, so the antidote for APTX 4869." Conan said with ease. Haibara said nothing just continued to look at him with her cold eyes, the eyes that had seen so much. "Are you kidding?" Conan said starring at her, wide eyed.

"No, I really have found the antidote for APTX 4869."

He couldn't believe it, finally after so, so long she had made the permanent antidote. His heart speed up, he hadn't seen Ran with Shinichi's eyes since he confessed to her in London by Big Ben. His heart skipped a beat when he thought out it. "Where is it?" He said excitedly.

"Here," Haibara placed a half red half white pill in his outstretched hands. "But you can't take it until you have told everyone where Conan has gone, otherwise people will rouse ideas about you being Conan.

A spark of disappointment flickered in Conan's eyes, but he knew that soon he would return, return forever. "Okay," he said, looking deep into Haibara's dark blue eyes. He tucked the pill deep into his pocket, making sure he wouldn't lose it.

Step 1#

Conan went next-door to his house where Subaru Okiya was currently living. To put it into words it went like this:

"Shinichi is returning for good."

"So I have to leave?"

"That was easier than I thought!"

Step 2#

Tell Ran that 'Conan' would be leaving with his parents tomorrow.

"What?" Ran said so loud Kogoro came thundering into the room.

"What is with all this ruckus?" He complained, only wearing his boxers.

"Conan has suddenly been called by his family and he has to go to America! He's not returning!" Ran fussed to her father, a tear beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ran-neechan. Can you please tell school, I'm leaving tonight…"

"TONIGHT?" Ran sobbed. With that she pulled Conan into her chest and squeezed him. Conan blushed and tried to pull her off him, she wouldn't budge. Maybe Haibara could make a temporary APTX 4869 that would last 24 hours so he could sometimes go and see her. But NOT permanent, that would suck. When Ran let go, Conan starred up at Kogoro. Exchanged a handshake and that's all. He headed to his room and packed up his cloths and stuff, Ran would find it puzzling if he didn't take them. He said good bye to Ran once more, the headed out the door. He walked slowly till he rounded the block, then he sprinted off to his house.

**So please tell me if this is good, and ya. Check out my other stuff. **

**Manga-fan-99 **


End file.
